


bad guy

by mangorochi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, aka writers block, and since I couldn't find a fic like this then I decided to write it myself, and this idea came to me, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangorochi/pseuds/mangorochi
Summary: luhan's the bad guy. or, in this case, the bad angel. and sehun's the good one. so he doesn't understand why the demon's affecting him so much, in all the wrong ways, when they've just met for the first time.





	bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> this is, like, a really big mess? idk I just wanted to write something since I'm suffering from major author's block right now sooo you guys are getting this instead. basically, feisty demon luhan and stoic, noble angel sehun. currently a one shot that I word- regurgitated but if you guys want a part 2/ 3 maybe I'll write a bit more. lyrics at the beginning are from billie eilish's bad guy bc I think that song is literally the anthem for this fic lol enjoy

_ Bruises, on both my knees for you _

_ Don't say thank you or please _

_ I do what I want when I'm wanting to _

_ My soul? So cynical _

* * *

Sehun likes to think he’s a good angel. He always completes his tasks to a T, whether that be watching over his assigned humans or collecting prayers or even vanquishing the occasional demon that manages to creep out from the underworld. 

In fact, most days, Sehun could be found just lounging on the edge of a rooftop, having already completed everything on his daily to- do list. Beautiful, crisp, white wings spread out from either side of him, he was perfectly content with just observing the bustling streets down below. 

It was in this exact position that Sehun was currently in when his handsome features morphed into one of caution and suspicion. The faint spring breeze that blew over his face had trace amounts of something impure, something dark, embedded in it. Sehun was much too seasoned a veteran to not be on his very highest alert as soon as he had detected the scent. 

Was it a demon? The scent had the cold, darkness of one, but somehow smelled almost… sweet? Sehun’s tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip and one hand carefully traced the gilded hilt of the sword strapped to his left hip. Sehun may be an angel who had served God and the heavens for many millennia, but he was also a celebrated warrior who wasn’t afraid to spill a few drops of blood if necessary.

Sehun rose to his feet, wings slightly contracting behind him as he turned away from the rooftop edge and made his way toward the center. He would take flight and circle from above to see if he could manage to track down this oh- so- bizarre scent of whatever it was that had found its way here on earth. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be another angel or celestial being, as Sehun would’ve easily been able to pick out the refreshing, warm traces left behind by his fellow kind. 

With a single powerful beat of his wings, Sehun propelled himself into the air, easily twenty feet above the rooftop. He brushed the stray strands of blond hair out of his eyes, calculating, gray eyes seeing more than met the mortal eye as he scanned over the city.    
Sehun tsked, lips slightly parted as he stretched his wings out to their fullest span, sunlight pouring over his shoulders like a pooling robe. 

“If you won’t come out of your little hiding spot, then I’ll just make you come to me,” Sehun muttered, unsheathing his sword from his hip and slicing it through the air a couple times before pointing it slightly downward. The slightly gold, metallic color of the sword was almost blinding in the bright sunlight, creating a faint glow in the area surrounding the tip. Sehun held out his other hand, palm facing the sword as if he were shielding his eyes from the intensity of the light. 

Concentrating on the warm pull toward it, Sehun surged more of his energy into the sword, turning it into almost a beacon of sorts. Vibrations coursed through it, and the sheer, raw power simply  _ emitting _ from it would have been able to instantly turn a mortal blind if one were to simply look at it, which is why Sehun took great care in shielding himself from the human eye, creating a thin veil around him that prevented his celestial powers from shining through. 

Sehun closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, waiting to detect any sort of presence near him. He remained perfectly still, body completely in combat mode, ready to launch itself into fight at any given moment.

And there was… nothing? 

Sehun opened his eyes, thoroughly confused. By infusing his holy sword with his celestial energy, there was no way any demon or hellish being would be able to refuse a source of such concentrated, raw, divinity. It was like honey to ants. 

Which is why Sehun was absolutely bewildered by the fact that he  _ didn’t _ have a demon dead by his sword by now, black blood running down the edge-

“That’s a nice little trick you got there,” a playful voice from behind Sehun piped up.

However, when the blond- headed angel whirled around and was met with nothing but blue skies, he looked farther down below him, and it was a good distance away, nearly twenty blocks separating them, perched atop a rooftop garden, that he spotted the thing. 

A demonic little thing, black wings folded neatly behind its back as it casually laid across the swinging bench in the garden. How ironic that such a thing of evil and chaos was surrounded by beautiful flowers, peaceful as could be. It was also remarkably beautiful, its fluffy black hair sitting atop its small head like a cloud, face small and almost feminine, and petite body draped with some kind of dark material. Just enough to cover the most convenient places, of course. Wouldn't want a demon to be seen as too modest. 

Sehun sneered down below and positioned his sword so that it directly faced the demon. 

“And how, might I ask, are you able to resist the call of my little trick?” Sehun quipped, interested in hearing the answer before he wiped the demon into a little smear across the heavenly skies. 

“Hm,” the demon mused, running its strangely delicate fingers through its tousled black hair. “Perhaps,” he lowered his voice, although Sehun could still hear him despite the distance, “because I have one too. And mine’s bigger,” the demon smirked, reaching from somewhere underneath him, and it was mere nanoseconds that Sehun had to react and raise his sword just in time for it to clash loudly against the grind of the demon’s pitch- black sword. 

How had the demon moved so quickly? It seemed all Sehun could see was black. Black wings covering the sky above him, black sword created sparks of energy that flew all around him. Black hair in front of him, black, black, black.

Sehun grunted with the effort it took to keep the combating two blades away from his face, momentarily taken aback by the demon’s strength. Not only was it powerful enough to avoid falling prey to Sehun’s divine sword, it was actually strong enough to hold its own against Sehun, one of Heaven’s most gifted warriors. 

Just who exactly was this demon? 

As if reading his mind, the demon grinned, and Sehun’s careful eyes noted the pointy ends of its canines. 

“My name’s Luhan. I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. What’s your name, oh holy one?” The demon, or, Luhan, mused playfully. His tone was mocking, almost in an inviting way, although Sehun wasn’t fooled in the slightest. Ignoring the question, he parried the demon’s sword away and immediately inserted himself within an inch of Luhan’s face. Had he stayed longer in that position, Sehun probably could’ve counted the lashes lining Luhan’s deceivingly sweet eyes, could’ve felt the cold exhale of breath out of surprise.

Instead, the angel latched onto one of the smaller being’s arms within his ironclad grip, squeezing tight enough to nearly crack the small limb, and more than hard enough to leave a mark. Sehun swung with all his might, using his celestial powers to amplify his strength. It gave him great pleasure in seeing the demon propelled through the sky like a ragdoll from the force of the throw (although he was still aggravated to see the demon managed to slightly open his wings to push against the force of the attack and prevent him from being blown any farther). 

Sehun gave the demon no time to react, following through his previous attack by tackling the demon head- on, both hands on his sword and flying closer by the millisecond.

“You’re not very talkative, are you?” Luhan laughed, using his thumb to wipe away a small droplet of blood that escaped the cut below his eye that had formed as a result of being cut by Sehun’s powerful celestial energy. Just as Sehun’s sword was swung in an arc, aiming for Luhan’s legs, the demon’s wings gave one powerful beat before immediately contracting neatly against his shoulder blades, the action giving him the height he needed to avoid Sehun’s sweeping sword. Almost like a majestic swallow dipping down, Luhan let himself fall back like an arrow headed to the ground, Sehun catching a sly smile on his face just before he leaned back.

Not to let the demon out of his sight, Sehun immediately gave chase to the nuisance, his wings allowing him to slice through the air like butter. He could acknowledge that the demon seemed to be slightly faster than him, more nimble, but Sehun was still bigger, and confident that he was stronger. 

It was frustrating to the angel, because just when he thought he could manage to catch the demon falling to earth, he managed to just barely escape Sehun’s grasp. The two played the game of tag for a little bit, like two koi fish circling each other. 

Finally, Luhan let his wings open, gliding toward the top of a tall skyscraper before sharply turning. 

Sehun followed suit, sword already raised and no more than a foot away from Luhan’s narrow chin. He wouldn’t let his guard down, even if the demon was literally standing in front of Sehun, completely defenseless and of his own volition. 

Luhan let out a chuckle, one hand adjusting the loose black fabric draped across his body. Sehun ignored the movement. He forced himself to keep his eyes trained on the demon’s face, even if he could practically feel the other’s eyes on him, analyzing every inch of his body from head to toe.

“You know, if you’re going to smite me now, don’t you think I deserve to at least get a name?” Luhan asked in a mock- voice, one finger resting on his chin as he tilted his head to feign innocence. 

Sehun sneered. “Why would I waste my breath  _ blessing _ you with my name when I could just end your miserable existence now and get on with my life?” He ignored the voice in his head that was questioning why the demon wasn’t putting up a fight, or why he was even humoring the demon’s small talk to begin with. 

Luhan’s dark eyes widened. “Oh! Wow! You have a real command of language, don’t you?” The demon suddenly extended a hand, and for some reason, Sehun didn’t want to immediately cut it off with his sword. 

“I like you,” Luhan smiled, and Sehun watched with confused eyes as something began materializing in the palm of the demon’s hand. “That’s why I’m not going to kill you. And you’re very lucky you ran into me today, and not one of my nastier brethrens, because I’m even going to leave a little gift for you to remember me by, my dear angel,” the dark being mused, in a sugary- sweet voice that made Sehun feel strange and in a way he had never previously felt before. He should feel insulted, disgusted even, by how familiarly the demon was talking to him. Instead, he felt a sense of..... comfort? He couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion, but it made Sehun feel as though he had too much energy running through ought his body. 

In the blink of an eye, Luhan was gone from Sehun’s vision. The angel blinked again and jumped in surprise when he felt a cold arm wrapped around his waist from behind. Why was he so jumpy? Sehun couldn't remember the last time he had been caught off guard. This all felt so wrong. 

“You sure you don’t want to give me a little gift in return, too, hm?” A seductive voice murmured from right behind his ear, and suddenly Sehun felt something touch his lips. One hand released its grip on his sword to touch the object in front of his face.

An apple. 

“I’m…. Sehun,” the angel said in confusion, whirling around to see the demon all the way on the other side of the rooftop, standing right on the edge, hands behind his back. 

Luhan made a kissy face at the angel before waving goodbye and falling backwards. Sehun didn’t have to race to the edge to know that the demon had likely disappeared, either gone to torment some poor soul on the other side of the globe or back to the hellish place he came from. 

It seemed Sehun was left with more questions than answers though, because what the hell was he doing with an apple in his hand, no slain demon carcass in front of him, and the urge to learn more about the psychotic fiend he had just let go free?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? (also what do you guys think about me starting a Tumblr dedicated to fics or something... idc I feel like it's easier to talk to you guys and stuff and I could do more little oneshots but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lemme know) <3


End file.
